1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mechanism of a golf bag stand, and more particularly to a mechanism, which is able to provide substantial support to the golf bag, such that the golf bag stands on the ground firmly.
2. Prior Art Description
Golfing has become one of the most popular pastimes. Therefore, various golf accessories are introduced into the market to make the golfer to have better performance on the course. One of the golf accessories is the golf bag which is designed to carry all kinds of clubs, so that the golfer is able to use all his/her focus on how to swing on the golf course without worrying about the load of the clubs. Referring to FIGS. 7 to 9, a conventional golf bag (60) is shown. The golf bag (60) has a skirt (61) securely mounted on top thereof, a mounting seat (62) securely attached to a periphery of the skirt (61), two legs (63) pivotally connected with the mounting seat (62), two connectors (64) each fixedly mounted on a corresponding leg (63), two linkages (65) each securely connected with a corresponding connector (64) and extending outward therefrom, a retainer (66) securely connected between the two linkages (65) and a pad (67) firmly attached to the free ends of the linkages (65). It is notable especially from FIGS. 7 and 8 that when the golf bag (60) is about to be rested on the ground, the pad (67) originally parallel to be the ground is forced to inclined with respect to the ground surface. The inclination of the pad (67) will thus drive the linkages (65) to accordingly pull out the legs (63). Therefore, the golf bag (60) is able to stand on the ground with the legs (63).
From the above description, it is concluded that the structure of the golf bag (60) suffers from the following drawback most.
Mounting Seat
As stated previously, all conventional golf bags have a mounting seat (62) securely attached to the skirt (61) by means of rivets or other suitable method. Because of the mounting seat (62), the retraction of the legs (63) is so limited that the legs (63) can not be securely stationed with respect to the golf bag. Furthermore, because of the skirt (61) and the mounting seat (62), the total weight of the golf bag increases, which burdens the golfers.
Weak Structure
It is known that both the legs (63) are pivotally connected with the mounting seat (62). There is no other support or strengthening device provided to the connection therebetween, such that the connection between the legs (63) and the mounting seat (62) will gradually become loose, which will cause difficulty to the transportation thereof, when being carried on the back of the golfer or a caddie.
Irreplaceable Parts
The skirt (61) is integrally formed with the golf bag (60) and the mounting seat (62) is securely attached on the periphery of the skirt (62), such that when the mounting seat (62) is damaged or the connection with the legs (63) is loose, the user will have to replace the entire golf bag (60) with a new one.
According to the above described drawbacks, the present invention aims to provide an improved golf bag to mitigate and/or obviate the shortcomings.